As businesses become increasingly dependent on computerized communications, businesses concurrently become increasingly vulnerable to attacks on the underlying computer infrastructure. One such type of attack is a denial of service (DOS) attack that may be predicated upon utilizing higher-capability computer-intensive queries and messages.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need to protect computing assets from attacks predicated on resource-intensive queries, such as Extended DNS: version 0 (EDNS0) queries.